eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kallon Ebbtide
Related Quests *Kallon's Vengeance In-Game NPC Dialogue Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"The Sinking Sands is the name of this area of the desert of Ro. It is dominated by the Stilled Sea, a vast landscape of sandy dunes that stretches to our west and north. The route to Maj'Dul starts at the Oasis of Marr nearby and winds along the southwest border of this sea of sand. Within the western area of the Stilled Sea there are two large oases called the Twin Tears. The beaches around us are the eastern edge of the Stilled Sea, and far south along these beaches leads to OneRock isle." Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"It is the home to various denizens. Besides the ferocious crocodiles along the beach and in the caverns nearby, the Rujarkian orcs and Alliz Raef Ew lizardmen harass any who travel the route to Maj'Dul. There are also the Anaz Mal gnolls who make their home in ancient tombs near one of the Twin Tears. Recent disturbing reports indicate that undead roam the deeper areas of the Stilled Sea." ---- Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"The Pillars of Flame are located west of us, and northwest of Maj'Dul. Both the Dervish and native denizens war over control of the various plateaus of the region. T'Narev, the home of the Ashen Order monks, is located on the northeastern plateaus. The Ortallian tribe of nomads is located to the south and the Char'gin tribe is located on a northwest plateau, and the Swiftriders have a base camp within the region." Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"There are various threats in the Pillars of Flame. The goblins dominate the eastern areas and plateaus while the harpies and giants occupy the western plateaus and canyons. These groups are constantly vying for control of the region as well as harassing the nomads and Dervish in the area. The only other significant threats are the cyclopes, to the south, and the mysterious naga, of which I know very little, that occupy an island plateau in the north." ---- Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"The desert of Ro is home to many types of beings, but the dominant civilization and culture is the Dervish empire. This empire was formed from the various nomad tribes and Dervish bandits that inhabited this region well before the Shattering. Interestingly, some nomads have remained independent with tribes in both the Sinking Sands and Pillars of Flame." Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"Some of the nomads in these lands did not join the Dervish empire, or they split off after the death of Ahkari. The Sinking Sands is the home of the Raj'Dur and Hizite tribes of nomads. The Raj'Dur tribe established a crocodile hunter camp north of these docks, but I do not believe that this is their only occupation. The Hizite tribe seems to be peaceful shepherds, and occupy the camp to the west of the docks near the Oasis of Marr. Be wary of your dealings with either tribe as they have no fondness for one another." ---- Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"It is my belief that the Courts' in-fighting is the most dangerous threat to themselves and foreigners alike. However if you mean external threats then the Rujarkian orcs occupy and control all that is south of Maj'Dul. There is also a significant presence of gnolls, lizardmen, goblins, harpies, and various giant-kin that are a constant threat to travelers going to and from Maj'Dul. However, I believe there are also unseen threats lurking." Kallon Ebbtide says to you,"There myths and stories that seem to have some root in fact. The recent presence of undead in deeper area of the Stilled Sea definitely bode ill for the Dervish empire. I've seen the floating citadel rumored to be controlled by the mysterious DJINN, and no one knows what their purpose is within this desert. Lastly, I've heard rumors of a dragon of gold or silver hue making its home in the desert of Ro. Oddly, no one agrees on whether it is gold or silver but everyone agrees that it is no myth."